My Best Friends Brothers
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: R5 story! Carly has always been best friends with Rydel, she's also good friends with her brothers, and Ratliff. They always flirt with her, but she takes no notice of it. But what happens when a party changes things, making her realise her true feelings. Can she tell her best friend that she loves one of her brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Brothers**

**Hey guys! I know this isn't an Austin and Ally one, but I wanted to give writing something different a try. I really hope you like it, and don't worry, I will still be writing all my Ausly stories, I just wanted to try something new. Thanks for all your support on my stories, I hope you support this one as well! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

"_I call you up when I know he's at home_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know its strange, I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah_

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 ft 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to_

_Cause I just cant get him, out of my mind!_

_And…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah_

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friends, my best friends brother_

_I kinda think that I might be his type_

_Cause when you're not around, he's not acting to shy_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

_I know its strange, I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah_

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 ft 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to_

_Cause I just cant get him, out of my mind!_

_And…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah_

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friends, my best friends brother_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother_

_Cause he's such a dream_

_Yeah, and you'd know what I mean_

_If you weren't related _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah_

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 ft 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to_

_Cause I just cant get him, out of my mind!_

_And…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah_

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friends, my best friends brother_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother"_

"Wow, I didn't know you felt like that about me!" says a voice from behind me making me jump. I swing the guitar round my shoulder and turn around to see Rocky standing at the door.

"And what made you think that I was singing about you?"

"Uh, drummer!" he says waving his drum sticks in the air. "And I'm Rydel's brother"

"Well, your wrong. It's a new song for Rydel, since she doesn't get to sing as much. You think she'll like it?"

"Yea, I think she's love it!" Rocky replies before the door to the practice room swings open again. Two heads of blonde hair wrestle in, trying to get inside first.

"Wow guys! What's the hurry?" I laugh. As soon as I start talking, they stop and stand up straight.

"Well, Ross heard you were here, so he rushed down as soon as he could" Riker laughs.

"Shut up" Ross says through his teeth, punching Riker in the arm. Everyone apart from Ross starts to laugh. Riker jumping on to the small red couch by the wall.

"Well, you'll be disappointed Rossy, our Carly has written a song about me" Rocky adds, sitting down on the couch next to Riker.

"Aw, why didn't you do one about a fellow song writer or a lead singer?" Riker says, pointing to himself.

"Dream on" I laugh. "It's a new song for Rydel. Since you guys always take the lead" I say pointing to both Riker and Ross.

"Can we hear it?" Ross says walking over to me, his shoulder touching mine.

"No, I'm gonna leave it to Rydel to show you guys."

"Well, it's a bit to late to put it on Loud, but we can release it later on" Rocky say, starting to tap his drum sticks on the side of the couch.

"Awesome. Where is she anyway?"

"She said she was meeting Laura and you at that new bar that opened. Don't know why, your not old enough to drink yet"

"Oh shit! I totally forgot we were going out tonight! And we can still go out and have fun, you don't need to get drunk! I gotta get changed!" I say, taking the guitar from my back and rushing to the exit.

"You look fine" Riker smiles.

"You sure" I say looking at my clothes. The bright red jeans and simple white vest. Black heeled boots on my feet.

"You always do" I hear someone whisper under their breath. But I don't know who.

"You've really got it bad" Rocky laughs.

"Whatever" I sigh, this isn't the first time they've made these jokes. "See you later guys" I shout as I rush out of the door.

"Later Carly!" I hear them shout as I rush down the hall towards the exit of the studio.

I climb in my car and drive straight to the bar where Rydel and Laura are already sat.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" I say sitting next to Laura.

"Its fine" Laura replies.

"What were you doing anyway?" Rydel asks.

"Well, I was finishing a new song for you, but ended up having a conversation with your brothers" I laugh.

"Sorry about them! They can be so annoying, but you gotta love them!" Rydel replies, all three of us laughing. "So, are you guys coming to the party on Saturday?"

"Why are you having a party?" Laura asks.

"Well, we wanted to celebrate Loud being released soon, so we're having a small party. Riker's gonna buy some drinks, turn up some music. It'll be fun" Rydel smiles, trying to convince us to come.

"Sure!" I smile. "Your party's are always awesome!"

But this party was going to make my life even more crazy then it is now.

**Hey guys! So, what did you think of the first chapter? The son in this is called "Best Friends Brother (BFB)" by Victoria Justice. I really hope you enjoyed it, do you want me to continue it? **

**Please review! **

**Till next time!**

**Ready, Set, Rock! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are you going to wear tonight?" Rydel asks over the phone while I search through my closet. Throwing different clothes on the floor.

"I don't know, I've been searching all morning, but still nothing" I sigh.

"You have the most amazing clothes, how can you not have anything to wear?" she laughs.

"No, you have the best clothes, and I know the whole of the R5 family will agree with me on that"

"About my brothers" she says, changing the subject. "Just ignore them tonight" she laughs.

"Why?"

"Well, when they get drunk, they can get a little bit, you know. Stupid" she says, still laughing.

"Rydel, I've seen all of you drunk before, I know what I'm dealing with"

"I know, but they're acting differently around you lately"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hang on, Riker! Get out of my room" she shouts I just start laughing. "Yes, it is Carly, no you cant talk to her, we're busy. You'll see her tonight"

"He cant wait that long" I hear Rocky shout.

"We love Carly as much as you do, you cant keep her away from us" Ratliff shouts. I hear them all arguing before someone else starts talking through the phone.

"Hey Carly. Its Ross"

"Hey" I reply, still laughing. "Where's Rydel gone?"

"There still arguing about who should talk to you, I thought I could take the phone while there not looking" he laughs.

"ROSS! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT PHONE" I hear Rydel shout.

"Nope" Ross shouts back. I can tell by his heavy breathing that he started running away from them. I put speaker phone on, so I can hear what's going on while I carry on searching through my closet. The whole time I hear them all arguing over the phone.

"Listen guys, I'll see you all tonight" I shout over them.

"NO! Don't go! I haven 't spoken to her yet! Not fair!" I hear them all shout, I laugh as I hang up the phone. There such a crazy family.

I wonder what she meant, they've been acting differently around me lately. As far as I know, there the same Lynch's. A little bit flirty, but not in a serious way, we've always had a laugh about it.

I keep searching through my closet, and end up choosing a dark purple skater dress with a sweetheart neckline and mesh panel. Black heels on my feet, I do dark purple on my eyes, adding a bit of clear lip gloss. My light brown hair tied up in a messy bun. I check my reflection one more time before grabbing my bag, walking outside to my car.

When I arrive at there house, I can hear the music from outside. It was only 7pm, but the party had already started, and they were going all out. I walk in through the front door, but there are only a few people inside. Not exactly what I was expecting.

"Carly! You came!" Rydel shouts from the corner where she's talking to a guy. I remembered him, I had seen Rocky hanging with him a couple of times. She says goodbye to him before walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Course I came! I could never miss a party! But I kinda thought there'd be more people"

"Don't worry, everyone's coming over at 8. That's when everything's going to get loud!" she laughs, handing me a beer.

"And talking about loud…" says a voice. Riker comes walking over to us, a beer in his hand. "You look it!" he says, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Oh Riker, your drunk already" I sigh but still laughing.

"We plan to get a lot worse then this!" Ratliff shouts from the table where he is standing.

I take a sip of my beer, knowing this is going to be one crazy night.

**Later that night**

"How awesome it this?!" Rydel shouts as we dance along to the music which is playing loud. I laugh when I look around the room. Riker in the corner of the room with a girl, a beer still stuck in his hand. He's been stood there most of the night, but he's not made a move on the girl yet, it most be a pretty good conversation. Rocky is sat on the couch with a few of his friends. Ratliff, Ross and Laura in the kitchen.

I just stay in the living room with Rydel, we keep on dancing. Before I know it, everyone in the house is crowed round the living room. The smell of beer strong in my nose. People stop dancing and end up stumbling instead. But they don't give up, there determined to last the night, like me.

I hadn't had as much to drink as everyone else, only a couple of beers. I knew if I drank much more I would end up making a complete fool of myself. But I guess, tonight everyone was, and no one would remember it in the morning.

I look around the room, but Rydel is no where to be seen, neither are any of the other Lynch's. I look around the living room, but I cant find her. As I walk into the kitchen, a drunk guy shoves into me, completely covering me in his beer.

"Dumb ass" I shout angrily as I walk away from him and up the stairs. It takes me a while to shove past everyone as they fumble around, to drunk to walk properly. But I soon get to the bathroom. I remember to lock the door behind me, making sure no one walks in.

I look in the mirror, my dress socking wet, I'm going to stink for the rest of the night. I give a big sigh as I look at myself.

"I look a mess" I say to myself. Then something makes me jump, a guys voice says from behind the bathtub curtain.

"Carly, is that you?"

**Which brother is it going to be guy?**

**Please review**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You know, Falling For You was about you" he says, pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face.

"I could kind of guess" I smile, looking into his eyes.

A few years ago, I had a complete break down when my parents split up. I changed my hair so many times. My natural colour was dark blonde, I changed it to red, then blue, to dark purple, then to light blonde, then I finally decided on the light brown hair I have now. Oh, and Carly isn't my real name, my real name is Katy, but I personally didn't like that name. So during there break up, my mom said I could change it.

I take a deep breath as I step outside the bathroom. What just happened? I cant believe it. That was my best friends brother! He has always been flirty with me, but I never thought he actually loved me. I need some air.

I dodge past all the drunk people stumbling around till I reach the front door. I step outside, glad there was a cool breeze. The only light coming from the street lamps. Seconds later, the door opens again, and Rydel steps outside.

"I was wondering where you went" she says with a smile.

"I just needed some air"

"Are you ok?" I couldn't tell her what just happened. I couldn't tell anyone.

"Y…yeah, I'm fine" I stutter.

"I think you need a drink" she says, trying to lead me back into the house.

"No, I should be getting home"

"There is no way you are driving, you've been drinking. Just crash here the night"

"Um, ok… thanks" I say as we walk back into the house. I wasn't sure I wanted to stay the night, he would be here as well.

The party goes on way into the night and early that morning. Its around 4am when I finally crash out on the couch in the living room. Most of the people had either left, or passed out on the floor.

"Carly, are you actually going to get up today?" says a voice. I slowly open my eyes, but they still feel heavy. I look up to see Riker sat on that chair close to the couch, eating a bowl of cereal.

"What time is it?" I ask tiredly.

"3pm" he says looking at his watch. Man I've been asleep for a long time.

"Is she still asleep?" I hear another voice shout.

"She's awake, just" I hear Riker reply.

"Well, get up lazy!" shouts a voice, a second later, I feel my legs go heavy, making me jump. I sit up straight and realise that Rocky had jumped on the couch.

"Let me sleep" I moan, resting my head on the armrest of the couch.

"Get up, or I'll make up get up" he threatens.

"Come at me bro" I joke, closing my eyes again. He launches forward and starts to tickle me. "Do you even know me?" I joke. "I'm not ticklish!"

"Damn it" Rocky says, a smile on his face.

"She's not ticklish, but she hates cold water" says another voice. Suddenly, I go cold all over as water falls down on me. I leap up from the couch to see Ross holding an empty bucket.

"Are you kidding me Ross? I don't have any more clothes!" I shout, feeling pissed off, even though a small part of me found it funny.

"Sorry" he says, I can hear that he means it.

"Carly, are you awake… what happened?" Rydel says, walking down the stairs.

"Your brothers happened" I sigh.

"No, Ross happened" Riker laughs.

"You think this is funny?" I say, walking over to him. He nods his head in reply. "Well, is this funny?" I say, opening my arms and falling on top of him, making him wet as well.

"Damn it! My cereal!" he says, looking at his shirt which is covered in milk and fruit loops. I couldn't help but laugh, even though I was covered in it as well.

"Come upstairs, you can borrow some of my clothes" Rydel laughs. I walk upstairs, but before I go, I hear her say something to her brothers.

"Not cool guys"

"Try these" Rydel says passing me some black skinny jeans and a yellow vest top with a smiley face on the front. Rydel leaves the room, and I change into them. Perfect fit. I put my hair in a high pony tail and take all my make up off, leaving my face natural.

"They really suit you" Rydel says when she walks back into the room. "Sorry about those guys, they can be so childish!" she smiles.

"Its fine, now I think about it, it was kind of funny"

"Well, I still think you need payback" she says with a cheeky smile.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we're gonna need some baby powder and Ross's hairdryer. Some hot sauce and a burger. Rocky's toothbrush and some food colouring"

"This sounds evil"

"Exactly"

So we got to work. Since Ross cares so much about his hair, we put baby powder in his hairdryer, when he turns it on, it will go everywhere. We got a burger for Riker, since it is his favourite food, and covered it in hot sauce, his mouth will go crazy! Then we put green food colouring in Rocky's toothbrush, when he brushes his teeth, they will go bright green! It took us a while to get everything sorted without the guys noticing, but we did it.

"Guys, Carly's staying over again tonight" Rydel says as we walk into the living room where the guys are all arguing over the remote control. If I stayed the night, then I would get to watch all of the pranks. First up was Riker. We told Stormie (there mom) about all the pranks, so she agreed to help us with the first prank.

"Foods ready guys!" she says, calling us all into the kitchen where the food was waiting. Me and Rydel watched as he sat down at the table, instantly starting to eat. We sat down as well, and started to eat, but we kept our eyes on Riker. He eats the whole burger in seconds, we prepare ourselves for what is going to happen next. His eyes start to water, his face going red. He starts flapping his arms, trying to cool his face, but it's not working.

"HOT! HOT!" he shouts, jumping from his seat and rushing over to the sink, placing his mouth under it and turning on the tap. Drinking as much water as he can, the rest of us sit there laughing. After a while, he calms down and goes back to his seat. Since we are all laughing at him, he doesn't say a word, and sits back down to eat his fries. He doesn't say a word about what happened!

Now it was time for stage 2, Rocky! Me, Rydel, Rocky and Ross were all sat in the living room watching TV. It was around 11pm when Rocky says anything.

"Right guys, I'm going to brush my teeth, then I'm gonna crash!" he says. We all say night to him and he goes upstairs. Me and Rydel look at each other, prepared for what's going to happen. After a few minutes, we here him running down the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouts.

"What?" Ross asks confused. Rocky gives a big smile, showing off his green teeth, the three of us start laughing. "Nice teeth man!" Ross laughs.

"This had better come out. There is no way I'm performing live with green teeth!"

"Don't worry, I've seen this prank done before, it comes out real easy" I say, trying to calm him down.

"Did you do this?"

"Me… no" I say, putting my hand on my heart. He gives me a suspicious look before going back upstairs. Leaving me, Rydel and Ross laughing.

"Ok, so Riker had hot sauce, and Rocky has green teeth. I'm guessing that I'm next"

"What, you think we're doing this?" Rydel says, pointing at me as well.

"Well… its gotta be you two"

"We haven't done a thing" I say, changing the channel on the TV. "There's nothing good on" I sigh, turning it off.

"Lets go upstairs then" Rydel says, standing up from her seat.

"Night Ross" I say as me and Rydel walk up the stairs.

"Night Carly" he says, giving me a cheeky wink.

"AAAHHH!" shouts a voice, waking me and Rydel up. I rub my eyes, trying to make my sight less blurred. We rush out of her room and straight to the bathroom, where we know Ross will be.

"What the hell dude! This better be good, its only 9am" I joke as we walk into the bathroom. We see Ross staring into the mirror, his hair white! Me and Rydel both burst out laughing! "I think you went a bit to blonde this time Ross!" I laugh.

"You two did this!" he says, pointing at the both of us.

"That's for pouring cold water over me!" I shout, still laughing.

"You are so going to pay for this!" he shouts, but a smile is spread across his face. I run straight out of the room, Ross close behind me. Rydel just stays where she is since she is laughing so much. I keep running. I run down the stairs and out the front door. I rush round the side of the house to the gate which leads to the back garden where the pool is. I'm about to open the gate when a hand grabs my wrist, turning me around. I look into his eyes for a second before he smashes his lips against mine. I instantly start to kiss back.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Will post soon! **

**NotALoveSong88 out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We should go back inside, before they get suspicious" I say pulling away from the kiss.

"Already" he sighs, leaning against the side of the house.

"Come on" I say, messing up his blonde hair, making the baby powder fly everywhere. He gives me a cheeky smile before leaning down and kissing me again. I pull away almost immediately and start walking back to the house. "Nice view" I hear a voice whisper. I turn back to him, I had completely forgot that I was wearing some dark blue pyjama shorts that Rydel had let me borrow. He gives me a cheeky grin.

"Shut up" I say walking behind him so he is in front of me and cant say anything else about the "view". We walk back into the house and to the living room where Rydel is sat on the couch.

"You two were gone a while" she says, smiling at us both as I sit on the couch.

"He had trouble catching up" I joke, looking at him as he walks up the stairs, probably going to wash his hair again.

"So Carly, are you stealing more food of us, or actually going home, because that place does exist by the way" Rocky says leaping over the back of the couch and landing next to me.

"Morning to you to Rocky" I laugh. "Anyway, you'd miss me if I wasn't here"

"Really? Are you sure about that?" he jokes.

"How are your teeth, still green?" I say, changing the subject. He gives me a sarcastic smile, his teeth still had a small hint of green, which made me laugh. "No, I am going home today. In fact, I should probably get going in a second"

"Well, here's your dress Carly, completely clean" Stormie smiles handing it to me.

"Thank you" I say, rushing up the stairs to Rydel's room. I change out of the pyjamas she let me borrow and back into my purple dress. Seconds later, there is a knock at the door. Rydel walks in the room.

"Hey" she says sitting down on the bed. "Can I talk to you?" she asks.

"Sure" I say sitting down next to her. "What's up?"

"Have my brothers said anything, you know, strange to you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, its just. They've been acting so wired around you lately, I think one of really likes you, a lot more then a friend""Really? Which one?" I say, trying to play dumb. Should I tell her what happened? How would she react to that?

"I think Rocky fancy's you!" she says with a smile, slightly laughing.

"Rocky? Really?" I say. That was not the answer I thought she was going to give.

"Yea. Whenever your not here, he goes on and on about you, and when you're here he follows you like a lost puppy" she laughs.

"Wow!" I laugh.

"Do you like him too? You can me"

"No, I don't like Rocky"

"Ok" she smiles. "Anyway, the band we're going down to the studio's tomorrow, but I was wondering if you want to go shopping afterwards?"

"Sure, sounds awesome!" I smile. "I should get going" I say standing up. We walk down the stairs together.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Stormie, and thanks for cleaning my dress" I say, she gives me a quick hug.

"Any time darling" she smiles. "See you soon"

"Bye guys" I say as I walk by the living room where the guys are watching TV.

"See you Carly" they all shout, keeping there eyes fixed on the TV. I laugh as I walk out the front door, Rydel comes with me.

"So your sure you don't fancy Rocky?"

"I'm sure" I smile as I climb into my car. "I'll see you tomorrow" I say as I turn on the engine. She waves to me as I drive away. I sigh, why didn't I just tell her what happened over the past few days. She would understand, she's my best friend. The longer I wait, the worse it will be. I will tell her tomorrow when we go shopping.

The next day I get up and change into a simple blue vest with lace at the top with a ¾ sleeved denim jacket, a white floral lace skirt. I straightened my hair then did my make up in natural colours. I slipped some dark blue flats on my feet and grabbed my purse before going to my car.

"Hey guys" I say as I walk into the practice room at the studio, there all stood on the stage talking.

"Hey!" Rydel smiles.

"Who are you?" Ratliff asks, I look at him confused, we've know each other for years. "Because I was expecting to see Carly, and this girl looks nothing like her" he says looking at the guys as he walks over to me. "This girl actually looks pretty!" he laughs. I push him onto the sofa.

"Shut up!" I laugh.

"Who are you trying to impress, cause if its me, you've succeeded" Riker says, a cheeky smile on his face.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, me and Rydel are going shopping, that's all"

"Awesome! I'll grab my coat" Rocky smiles."No! Me and Carly are going shopping, your not" she smiles, grabbing her purse.

"See you later guys" I smile as we walk out of the door and out of the studios. We climb into my car and drive to the mall. We're there for the rest of the day, both buying new clothes and shoes. Its around 3pm when we decide to take a break and go to a café.

"So, seen anyone you like?" she smiles as we take a seat.

"No, why? Have you?"

"Well, the guy in Hollister was cute" she laughs, taking a sip of her coffee. "So you've seen nobody you liked?"

"What is it with you lately?"

"What?"

"Asking if I like anyone, then asking if I like your brothers! Next you'll be setting me up with someone!"

"Hm, that's a good idea!"

"Don't even think about it!" I laugh.

"But you would tell me if you liked someone, even if it was one of my brothers, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah… of course I would" I lie. I need to tell her what happened at her house, and this seems like a good time. "Listen Rydel…" I say, but I'm interrupted when my phone goes off. I check it to see a text from Ross.

**I'm round the corner, I need to see you Xx**

"Hang on, I'll be right back" I say getting up from my seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I… I just need to go to the bathroom" I lie, leaving the coffee shop. I walk past a few shops and round the corner, but I don't see Ross. I carry on walking until I feel someone grab my arm, leading me into a small secluded area where no one could see us.

"What's up?" I smile.

"Nothing" he says before pressing his lips against mine. "I just wanted to see you"

"And you thought now was a good time" I say before I kisses me again, harder this time. "Ross" I sigh pulling away from him. "I need to tell Rydel what's going on between you and me"

"What? No, why?"

"She's my best friend, and your sister, we cant keep this from her. She'll understand"

"Please Carly, don't tell her"

"I cant lie to her, if she gets suspicious and realises there's something going on between us, she'll be hurt that I didn't tell her." I sigh. "Look Ross, if you want… whatever this is between us to carry on, then I need to tell her"

"And we will, just not now. We'll tell my family about us, I promise, but lets just have some time to figure out what this is"

"Fine" I sigh. "But we need to figure it out fast. I hate lying to Rydel, and I don't want to loose her as a friend either. I should get back" I sigh.

"I promise we will tell her" he says before his lips press against mine once again. I smile at him before walking back to the café where Rydel is still sat. I sit back down and we carry on with the rest of our day.

**Hey guys! Promise to update soon! I don't own Hollister.**

**NotALoveSong88 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"So, its getting pretty late, want to go back to mine?" Rydel asks as we walk out of the mall, our hands full of bags.

"Sure" I smile as we walk to my car. We put all the bags in the trunk and drive to the Lynch house.

"Mom! I'm home, Carly's here as well!" she shouts, rushing up the stairs to put her bags in her room.

"Hello sweetie" Stormie says walking from the kitchen.

"Hi Stormie, you ok?"

"I'm good, I'm just making dinner for the boys, there out with Mark. Do you want to stay and have diner with us?"

"I don't want to interrupt a family dinner"

"Nonsense, your practically family"

"If your sure, thanks"

"Any time dear, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Sure" I smile as we walk to the kitchen. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just chop these for me" she says passing me a bag of carrots and a knife. "Thanks hun" she smiles. Rydel comes down the stairs a few seconds later and starts to help.

All three of us stay in the kitchen for ages, cooking and chatting. Laughing about the pranks me and Rydel pulled on the guys as payback. Time flies by really quickly. Its 6pm when the guys arrive back at the house.

"WE'RE HOME!" I hear Rocky shout as they all cram through the front door.

"Why is Carly's car still parked outside our…" Riker says as he walks into the kitchen where me, Rydel and Stormie are sat at the kitchen table. "Oh, so I see your scrounging even more food of us!" he says with a cheeky smile. I nod my head in reply. "Well, you deserve a punishment for that" he adds, walking over to me. I stand up from my seat, prepared to run from him. But before I can, he grabs my wrists and holds them behind my back as if I'm about to get arrested. "ROSS! GET IN HERE!" Riker shouts.

"What's up?" Ross says, running into the room.

"Help me, grab her legs" Ross does as he is told and grabs my legs. Riker moves his hands to under my arms and together they lift me up. I try and escape, but they keep a tight grip on me.

"RYDEL! HELP!" I shout, but I'm laughing at the same time. Rocky runs ahead of us and opens the double doors leading to the backyard. I know what we're going to. The pool.

"Don't you dare!" I laugh as they carry me outside, standing on the edge of the pool.

"I said you needed a punishment!" Riker laughs.

"Please!" I beg, but they start to swing me side to side.

"Ready Ross! 3...2...1!" Riker shouts, before they let go of me and I go flying up into the air. I scream as I start to fall down, hitting the cold water below. I hold my breath as I go under, hitting the bottom of the pool. I swim up to the surface and catch my breath. Ross, Riker and Rocky stood on the edge, Rydel and Stormie standing at the door way, laughing.

"What is it with you guys and covering me in water?" I laugh, swimming over to the edge of the pool. "Come on, one of you help me out" I say, lifting my hand out of the water. Riker comes over and grabs my hand, trying to help me out, but I have a plan. I put my feet on the wall of the pool, grabbing Riker's hand tightly, I push backwards.

"SHIT!" he shouts and he comes flying into the pool as well, surfacing a couple of seconds later. A cheeky grin on his face. "Ok, I deserved that"

"Yea you did!" I smile, swimming over to the ladder and climbing out of the pool, my clothes soaking wet.

"Here you go sweetie" Stormie says throwing me a towel.

"You know where my closet is" Rydel says, still laughing at what just happened.

"Thanks, I'll be right back" I say, rushing into the house and upstairs to Rydel's room. I grab some black skinny jeans and black vest top that says Love on the front. I go to the bathroom and change out of my soaking clothes, drying my body and dressing in Rydel's clothes. I look into the mirror and sigh at my hair. I cant use Ross's hairdryer since there are still bits of baby powder coming out of it. I start to dry it with the towel when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" I shout before Ross comes walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yep, just trying to get dry"

"Sorry about that"

"No your not" I laugh.

"Yes I am" he says stepping closer to me. He pushes back a piece of wet hair that was in front of my face before cupping my face with his hand, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I smile at his as I look up into his eyes. He smiles back, his face getting closer and closer to mine until his lips meet mine. Our lips move in time with each other for what feels like ages.

"What the hell!" says a shocked voice, making me and Ross jump apart from each other. I turn to the door to see Rocky stood there, a shocked look on his face.

"Shit Rocky!" I shout. What are we going to do?!

"What is going on?" he asks, looking at us both. His eyes wide.

"Um, I… um… well" Ross stutters

"When did this start?"

"At… at the party" I say, nervous on how he is reacting right now.

"I wondered how long it would take!" he says with a smile. He's taking this better then I thought.

"Wait…what?" Ross asks confused.

"Your kidding me right! You've been crushing on Carly for years now. Me and Riker had a bet on how long it would take you to finally admit it!" he laughs. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it" Ross says.

"It is a big deal dude! Your Rydel's best friend" he says pointing at me. "You've got to tell her. You cant just sneak around behind her back"

"That's what I said!" I admit.

"You need to tell her guys!"

"And we will" Ross interrupts. "Just not now"

"Guys! Dinners ready!" Stormie shouts up to us.

"Fine, but don't leave it too long. The longer you wait, the more it will hurt Rydel" Rocky says turning around and walking out of the bathroom.

"We do need to tell her Ross"

"I know" he sighs, leaning down and kissing me one more time before we walk down the stairs. Keeping our secret for another night.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it! I will update soon! **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I should be off" I say, standing up from the couch.

"Already! I was just about to put on a film" Rocky moans, walking back into the living room holding a DVD.

"What is it?" I ask.

"House At The End Of The Street" he says in a creepy voice.

"A horror film, seriously?"

"You love horror films!" Rydel adds. "You went to see The Cabin In The Woods the day it was released"

"Yea, I love horror films, but remember, Ross freaks out whenever anything happens!"

"Do not!" Ross protests, but we all know its true.

"Come on Carly" Riker begs, giving me some puppy dog eyes.

"Ok" I sigh, walking back to the couch and sitting down next to Ross. He gives me a small smile before we both turn our heads to the screen as the movie appears. Riker switches the lights off so the only light in the room is coming from the TV.

Its about an hour into the film and everyone has jumped from there seats more then once apart from me. Whenever anything "scary" happens I end up laughing!

As I continue to stare at the screen, I feel a hand slip into mine. I look over to Ross and see he is staring at me, his hand squeezing mine. I smile back and turn back to the screen.

"That wasn't scary" Rocky says, turning the lights back on, even though he jumped from his seat a lot during the film. I laugh and stand up, not realising that Ross's hand was still connected to mine.

"Ross, what are you doing?" Rydel asks confused. Ross quickly lets go of my hand

"Aw, were you scared Ross" Riker says in a childish voice.

"No, shut up!" Ross says throwing a cushion at him.

"Look, I should be getting home" I laugh, about to grab my coat.

"Carly, its almost midnight, just crash here the night" Mark smiles, standing up from his seat.

"I crash here so much I might as well live here" I smile.

"That's true. Don't you dare think about moving in here! Its bad enough having to put up with you this much" Ryland jokes, walking towards the stairs. Me and Rydel go up to her room and she lets me borrow a pair of dark red pyjama shorts and a black vest top. I tie my hair in a high pony tail and wipe my make up off. Everyone else is upstairs in bed by the time I walk downstairs. I turn off the lights and fall onto the couch, instantly falling asleep.

When I wake up the next morning, it takes me a while to get my sight back to normal, but when I do, I see a note on the table in front of me.

**Hey Cary. Me, Stormie, Mark and the guys needed to go do some shopping. We'll be back in a couple of hours, promise. There's food in the fridge if your hungry. See you soon **

**Rydel XX**

I sigh as I sit up from the couch. My stomach rumbling, as I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab a strawberry yogurt. I jump onto the island in the middle of the kitchen and start to eat. As soon as I finish, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I thought the house was empty?

"Hello?" I shout. Seconds later, Ross comes walking into the kitchen.

"Hey" he smile, rubbing his eyes. He's only wearing a pair of blue pyjama bottoms, his chest bare, showing off his abs.

"You scared me, I thought the house was empty. Rydel said you had all gone shopping"

"No. There was no point me going since I have to be at the Austin and Ally set in a couple of hours" he says, walking closer to me, taking both my hands. "But it means we have the house to ourselves for a while" he says, his lips starting to roam up and down my neck, kissing it lightly.

"Ross…" I say, my breathing getting heavier.

"Yea" he says huskily against my neck.

"We need to talk" I say, biting down hard on my lip as he finds a spot on my neck and sucked, he's probably leaving a hickey.

"About what?"

"About us. We need to tell Rydel" I say. Ross lifts his head up from my neck, his forehead resting on mine. Both of us breathing heavy.

"Fine, we'll talk about that, after this" he says gently pressing his lips against mine. At first it was innocent, but it soon starts to heat up. I wrap my legs around his waist. I could feel the warmth of his body since he was shirtless. After a second, he picks me up from the island and carries me back to the living room, gently putting me down on the couch. I pull him on top of me and his hands grab my hips. I cant move anywhere since I'm cornered at the side of the couch, I know we really need to talk, but as I slip my hands through his soft blonde hair, I feel like nothing else matters. When he starts to mess with my vest top I know we are going too far. I pull away from the kiss, finally getting air.

"Ross, we cant do this"

"I know" he sighs, sitting up and going to the other side of the couch so I can sit up as well.

"We need to tell her" I sigh. He takes my hand, his thumb stroking mine.

"Yeah. We do" he says with a small smile.

**I've never really written anything like this before. Did you guys like it? Please tell me if you did, or if you hated it. I know it was quite a short chapter, but its like 10:30pm where I live and I'm really tied. I promise to update soon though. Till next time. Please review. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I should probably get ready" Ross says, letting go of my hands and walking to the stairs.

"Hey, do you mind if I come with you to the set today? I really wanna see Laura and Raini."

"Sure, but your driving" he smiles before rushing up the stairs. I follow him and go to Rydel's room, opening the closet. I search through till I find some dark blue high waist shorts which had studs on the back pockets. A coral pink sleeveless vest top with a silver studded cross on the front. I put some simple pink gladiator sandals on my feet. I put a small amount of eye liner and mascara on my eyes and leave the rest of my face natural. I run a brush through my hair and decide to leave it down straight.

"Are you ready yet?" Ross moans before walking into the room, pausing when he see's me. "Wow" he says, his mouth open. We some how managed to match in clothing as he was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight pink t-shirt, showing off his abs.

"Wow yourself" I smile, walking closer to him. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. I put my hands around his neck and stare into his eyes. He gives me a cheeky smile before leaning in and placing his lips on mine.

"Come on, your gonna be late" I say as I pull away from him. I start to walk out of the room, but his hand grabs mine and spins me round. I don't have time to say anything before his lips smash against mine.

"I don't care if I'm late. We barely get any time alone so I'm going to enjoy it while we have it"

"Well, when we tell Rydel then we wont have to sneak around like this"

"I say we tell them tonight, get it over with"

"You sure your ready?" I ask, knowing how worried he was about it just yesterday.

"Yes, I don't want to hide us anymore, and Rydel deserves to know." I smile at him before pecking his lips. I take his hand and drag him down the stairs. I decide to leave a note for Rydel.

**Hey Rydel. I've gone with Ross to the A&A studio to see everyone. We'll be back later tonight. I borrowed some of your clothes again, I hope you don't mind. **

**See you later.**

**Carly Xx**

We walk out of the house and to my car. Before I start the car, I put my sunglasses on since the sun was shining bright. As I'm about to turn on the car, I see Ross staring at me, smiling.

"What?" I laugh, looking at his cheeky grin.

"Nothing, just how perfect you are"

"I know" I joke, swishing my hair back from my shoulder. "I'm kidding, I'm defiantly not perfect"

"Well you are to me" he says, leaning over and pecking my cheek, making me blush. I turn on the car and drive straight down to the studio.

"Hey Ross. Carly! I've missed you so much!" Raini says rushing over to us.

"Hey Raini" I say we hug.

"Hey guys!" Laura says walking over.

"I should get to my dressing room, see you guys in a sec" Ross says when he realises that Laura and Raini are already in their costumes.

"Is that who I think it is?!" shouts another voice. I turn around to see Calum at the other side of the set waving at us. He quickly runs over, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "Carly! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know! I've missed you!"

"Me two! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought I would come in with Ross, come and see you guys!"

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

"Carly! We're back!" I shout as I walk into the house, the guys close behind me. There isn't a shout back, where is she? I walk into the living room where I see a note on the table.

"Where is she?" Ryland asks.

"She's at the set with Ross" I say as I read the note. "She'll be back later"

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Who's phone was that?" Riker asks.

"Not mine" I say putting my phone back in my pocket.

"I think Carly left her phone here" Ryland says, walking into the room holding Carly's phone.

"Oh yeah. I'll look after it till she gets back"

"Huh, that's wired" Ryland says looking at the phone. "it's a text from Ross"

"Don't be so nosey Ryland"

"Come meet me in my dressing room, I miss you already Xxx" he says, reading the text.

"What? Let me see that" I say, grabbing the phone. I thought he was kidding, but as I read the message on the phone I realise he was telling the truth. Why is Ross texting something like that to Carly? I start to look through previous texts.

"Don't be so nosey Rydel" Ryland says in a mocking voice.

_I know its early, but I cant stop thinking about you_

_I miss you too Ross_

_You're the most amazing person I've ever met_

_Your amazing, I'm lucky to have you Carly._

As I read through more texts, I get more confused. What is this?

"Are you ok Rydel?" Riker asks as he walks into the room. "She's been lying to me"

"Who?"

"Carly, she's been lying to me"

"About what?"

"About liking one of you guys. She's been seeing Ross and she didn't even tell me!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Just look at these texts" I say, throwing the phone to him. He looks through a few.

"Oh my god!" he says, looking as shocked as me.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I say, feeling hurt inside.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

"Why didn't you come to my dressing room?" Ross asks, sneaking up behind me and wrapping his arms round my waist. I checked around to make sure no one was looking.

"I didn't know you wanted me to"

"I texted you"

"My phone didn't go off" I say, checking my pockets and then my bag. "Shit, I think I left my phone back at yours"

"Ross, we need you on set!" the director shouts.

"I'll see you in a sec" he smiles before rushing off to the set.

**Later that day**

"CUT! Great work guys!" the director shouts. They all cheer before they leave the set.

"I'll see you soon Carly" Raini says, hugging me again.

"Yeah, come and visit soon!" Calum says, joining in with the hug.

"Come on guys! She's my ride home!" Ross jokes, breaking up the hug. We all laugh and say our goodbyes. Me and Ross head straight to my car. He turns the radio on and changes the channels till he finds Radio Disney, just as Loud starts plaything through the speakers.

"Perfect timing!" he laughs and we sing along the whole way back to his house. I turn off the car and we walk to the front door together.

"You ready for this?" I ask.

"Yes" he smiles, taking my hand. He opens the door and we walk in together, hand in hand. "We're back guys!" he shouts, we walk into the living room where the whole of the Lynch family is sat. The TV is off and they are all looking very serious.

"Are you guys ok?" I ask, feeling confused

"A little… confused" Rydel say, looking at me. "You two have a little explaining to do"

"What are you talking about?" Ross asks, hiding our linked arms behind his back.

"About this" Rydel says, holding up my phone. "Why didn't you tell me?" she says, looking hurt. I cant believe she found out like this, she must hate me right now!

"We were going to tell you, I swear!"

"We just wanted to find out what we actually had between us before we told you. We didn't want to make it a big deal"

"Well it is a big deal! You're my best friend, and you're my brother!"

"You said that you didn't mind that!" I say.

"I didn't, I don't. But remember how I also asked you if you liked one of my brothers, you said no. You lied to me!"

"I didn't want to lie to you"

"How long has this been going on?" she sighs.

"Since the party"

"That long! And you didn't tell me?! I thought you were my best friend! I trusted you! I thought… I thought you trusted me! I thought you could tell me stuff like this…"

"I do trust you! I can tell you anything!"

"But you cant tell me that you were dating my brother"

"I wanted to!"

"It's my fault!" Ross interrupts. "Carly wanted to tell you as soon as anything happened between us, but I told her not to, because I was scared, but I'm not anymore. I'm… I'm in love with her, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me!"

"No, I blame both of you. I thought you were my friend Carly, I guess I thought wrong…"

"What… what are you saying?" I stutter, tears swelling in my eyes.

"I don't want to be friends with you anymore, I don't want to see you anymore" she says.

"Oh… ok… I guess… I guess I should go" I stutter, letting go of Ross's hand.

"I guess you should" Rydel says. I step back and walk to the door. I don't hold back the tears anymore, I let them fall down my face as I run to my car. I cant believe I was so stupid. I should have told her everything. Maybe I shouldn't have even kissed Ross in the first place, then I wouldn't be in this stupid mess!

"Carly! Wait!" shouts a voice, but I keep on running. Just as I reach my car, Ross runs in front of me, blocking my path.

"Please just move Ross, I need to get out of here"

"Please don't go, come back to the house, I'm sure we can sort everything out"

"There's nothing to sort out! Rydel hates me, and its all my fault!"

"No its not! Its my fault, not yours. Please just come back so we can talk""There is nothing to talk about. I messed up big time. I started dating my best friends brother behind her back! This whole thing was a big mistake!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that… we should never have kissed at that party. WE were a mistake" I say, shoving past him and climbing in my car. I turn on the engine and drive away, leaving Ross still standing at the pavement, shouting for me.

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update the story! I promise I will update again soon! **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	8. Announcement! Flashback Week!

**ANNOUNCMENT! FLASH BACK WEEK! PLEASE READ!**

**I****'****m doing something called Flashback week! (You can find out everything that's going on with my stories if you follow me on twitter NotALoveSong88 )**

**This means all off next week, I****'****m going to be updating some of the old stories I used to write and never finished! **

**I will be creating a poll which you will find on my profile, where you can vote for your favourite. The top 3 with the most votes will get a brand new chapter next week. **

**The options will be****…**

**~Winter Of Wonders**

**~Better Together Or Not A Love Song **

**~No Ordinary Day With An Internet Sensation**

**~ Its All About The Girl**

**~My Best Friends Brother**

**And finally****…**

**~I Think About You**

**So there are your options! Voting will close Sunday! So get to the poll titled Flashback Week and get voting!**

**Thanks for reading, I don****'****t own Austin and Ally. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


End file.
